Reign of Insanity
by Witch's Runes
Summary: As Harry continues to spend more time with Bellatrix, he's lost all sanity, slipping into her level of insanity. However, only they both know the darker side of him. But what happens when he starts Marking everyone at add times during the day? How is it that he's suddenly more darker than the Dark Lord himself? And why is Bellatrix so determined to have him? Dark/Insane/Powerful HP
1. One

**Hi there everyone:**

 **Hope you all enjoy.**

* * *

 **My Dark Flower:**

 **One**

Harry was in his room, or rather, his cousin's second bedroom. As he was about to fall asleep, he heard tapping on his window, he sat up, wondering who would be writing to him at this hour of the night, he just shook his head, walked over to the window, and gently let the owl in.

Or so he thought it was an owl, but before he could do anything else; he heard a flick of a wand behind him, an another, after a few more flicks of the wand from behind, the stranger sighed, Harry on the other hand, didn't know what was happening, he did however, know that someone was in his room, but was unable to think of the name.

Then the stranger covered his mouth, and that's when he heard someone whisper softly, almost a whisper, "Try to escape, and I shell end you."

Harry froze at the sound, he knew who the voice belonged to, try as he might, he didn't know what was happening, now that the other hand was in his pants, unable to think of ways to get her out of his room, he didn't know what to do, as the hand kept stroking his already hard cock, he failed to noticed that the hand that was on his mouth, was suddenly titling his head back, and that's when he felt her lips on his.

Harry didn't know what to do, his hands had a mind all on their own, however, they slowly crept up the woman's thigh, making her deepen the kiss, moaning into his mouth; as for the hand that was still in his pants, it found its way wrapped around the boy, pulling him closer, his hands slipped up the woman's dress; making her groan and moan even more, however, they stopped at her underwear, weather or not to continue.

The woman groaned in desperation, Harry, having heard the desperation in her crazied voice, suddenly found himself taking off his clothes, she stared with dark lustfilled eyes, once he was done, he then watched as she too begun to take off her own clothes, however, they both begun to rub each other, both found themselves on his bed, unable to control each other. Harry soon had one of her nipples in his mouth, one hand on the other, and the other in her underwear, causing her to moan and hiss in pleasure out loud.

As for the woman, who was under him, one of her hands found itself reaching for his already precum soaked cock, while the other gently but fiercely pulled onto the boy's hair, and she soon found herself moaning loudly; as the boy sucked, licked, and played with both of her nipples.

It went on for a few more minutes, but Harry already had a hard time controlling himself; so before the dark witch could do anything more to his cock; they both heard fabric ripping, both looked down as Harry practically torn off her underwear, leaving her naked. Before she could even think of what he was up to, she felt something lick her entrance, unable to think of what was really happening, she let out a howl, not caring that they might be over heard from his relitives.

Harry took her in his mouth, his hands at her waist, sinking into her skin; she fisted the sheets, howling loudly as he begun to stick his tounge in and out. However, he couldn't take it anymore, and so, before she could get calmed down, he made one swift move, he was inside of her, she arched her back, but then he started to move, making her move with him.

She came, shouted loudly as she spill all over the sheets, but when she did, he only sped up, which made the bed move, it was about twenty minutes later, in which he did come inside her, shouted her name loudly.

He pulled out, colasping beside her, she smirked, and climb on top of him; however, before he could even move or say something, she leaned down to whisper in his ear, long dark curls was the only thing he could actually see, "Don't even think about it, we wouldn't want something bad to happen right?"

He only could nod, agreeing with her, however, he couldn't really make any sense as she bounced on him, the bed moving in time with her bounces as she rode him, all night long.

When she came, once more spilling onto the sheets, she got off of him, making him question her, however, as she begun sucking and licking his cock, his hands grabbed onto her hair, and he begun thrusting in her mouth, making her moan in pleasure.

The more she sucked, the more he kept his hand deeply tangled in her dark curls, the moment he did come, he fiercely brother her in a kiss, causing her to attack him, in which she wrapped her legs around him, and as they both pulled apart; she finally had the courage to get up, and got her clothes on, preparing to leave.

Once she was dressed, he too got dressed, in his night clothes, he met her in the center of the room, knowing that soon it would be her to leave, they both stared at each other, one with black eyes, while the other with green eyes, however, before she was about to leave his room, he brought his forehead to hers, wrapping his arms around her waist, pulling her closer, she on the other hand, pulled him in for a soft kiss, one that made him rethink his current relationship.

The moment was short-lived, once letting go, she took a step back, and was gone as silently as when she first came.


	2. Two

**Hi there everyone:**

 **Hope you all enjoy.**

* * *

 **My Dark Flower:**

 **Two**

The moment she was in her room, at her sister's home, she quickly freshened up, knowing that she looked like a mess; she quickly changed, wondering what she'd say to her sister if she asked her, however, right now as she simply got in bed, her thoughts drifted back to what happened earlier. After months of planning, she finally sought out Harry Potter, whom she was planning to make him hers, and hers alone, without no one, not even his friends nor her own Master, knowing about it. She ended up lusting over him, every time she thought about him, she'd almost wanted to find him, and make him hers forever.

The more she thought about what happened, the more she wished that she should have just brought him with her, she wanted him, so much that she could almost taste him, she knew that if anyone found out about it, then they would try to pull them apart, and she couldn't have that, she wouldn't want that.

As soon as she fell asleep, she dreamed about a life where she had him, and only him alone.

The next day; when she made it downstairs, looking as frightening as ever; the moment she entered the kitchen, her sister, Narcissa, asked her as she sat down, "Bella, sister dear, what happened?"

Bellatrix asked, "What do you mean, Narcissa?"

Her sister said, "You look like your in a good mood today. What happened?"

Bellatrix lied, "Can't wait to get rid of the brats, that's all."

Her sister only smiled, however, Bellatrix only hid her lust for the boy; whom she refuse to even hand over to the Dark Lord himself, all she wanted was the boy all to herself, yet at the same time, the boy was to bring the Dark Lord down, and if she could somehow get him alone, but first she had to make up a plan on how to do that, and she needed one now.

After breakfast, she went back up to her room; once there, she forced herself to not touch herself, that brat really had her howling loudly last night, she really had to see him again, if not then she might as well just kidnap him for the weekend instead or something, but still making sure that he would still be the Light's hero, only at night, would he show his most darkest secret, her.

She would make him secretly hers, by day he would be the Lightest wizard, but only by night, would he become her most darkest wizard, a smile graced her lips, she had a plan in her head, and she would carry it out tonight, without anyone knowing about it.

However, the more she thought about him or the plan to make him hers by night, the more she secretly wished that she didn't have to wait until it was night time, in order to see him, but what pushed her off the edge, was how tasty he was, her mouth watered at the taste of his cock, she wanted him so bad, that she let out a loud moan, unable to stop herself, she slid her fingers in between her legs, inside her underware, and soon had her fingers inside herself. She threw her head back, eyes closed, and fucked herself hard, she let out a moan full of pleasure and need, she wanted and needed him, he wouldn't leave her alone, and so she came with his name on her lips.

After cleaning up her mess, she managed to look normal, yet at the same time, she wanted and needed his cock now to either suck on, or inside her, she knew that she couldn't just out-right kidnap him, that would just cause a fight, however, the plan still was fresh in her mind, she soon found herself obsessed with the boy and his cock, it almost made her go mad with lust for him and him alone.

As the day went on, she forced herself to not think about her plan or the boy, however, it soon became to much for her, and so, without even giving the others a chance, she casted a copy of herself, one who would play as her until she got back, which wouldn't be until morning, and so she went back to the boy's house.

Not wanting to alert any of the Muggles or the Ministry, she made sure to leave no trace of her magic no where in sight, she soon found herself in his room, after making sure that no one couldn't hear nor see from the room; she silently waited in the darkest corner of his room, making herself hidden, after what seemed like forever, the boy finally came, after watching him for a few more moments, she couldn't take it anymore, she was about to come up from behind, but he soon turned around, stripped her from her close and hiding her wand from her, which caused her to feel so exposed, however, that didn't last long, as she soon had his cock in her mouth, and her hands sinking into his bare skin, while he roughly pulled on her dark curls, moaning loudly.

Before she could make him come, he pushed her onto the bed, gently falling onto her back, she clearly saw his lushfilled eyes, wondering what would come next, she soon found his legs near her breasts, and his head near her entrerence, however, before she could even think, he started playing with her wet spot, she was about to finger his hole, but he only had her hands in his mouth, unable to help herself, she soon had four of his in her own mouth, sucking on them like an ice cream.

She was about to cry out for release, when he made her fuck herself, for the second time that day, she fucked herself harder, but just before she did come, almost begging him for release, he sucked on her nipples, he made her fingers go inside his behind, once he was sure that she would keep them there, he soon had his own up and in her behind as well, it only drove her own fingers faster as his went deeper inside her, making her moan over and over again.

He then had her suck on her own fingers, while he sucked on his, for the longest moment ever, it soon became too much for both of them, only this time, she lay on her stamoch, unable to prepare herself, she felt his cock at her hole, he soon had her begging, no crying out for him to fuck her, however, once he was inside her, she screamed out, almost coming right then and there, until she heard his voice at her ear snarl, "Don't cum."

She forced herself to not cum, however, it was soon impssible not to, because he went back to circling her wet spot, unable to help himself, he had her suck on his fingers, while the other continued the fun down below, soon it became too much for both of them again, which found her, once again, on her back, only this time, shouting and crying as he pounded into her, which left her wanting more, so much more, and left him wanting the same.

It soon became unbarable for either of them to stop, as they both fucked each other off for a second night in a now, she soon found herself saying in his ear, "Let's say that if we wanted to continue this at night, then will I be your most darkest secret?"

He looked into her eyes, and he whispered as he bent down to suck on her neck, "I would rather have you all to myself, fucking the daylights out of you, both day and night, my dark flower."

She said, holding back a moan that wanted to come out as she felt his mouth on her neck, "You already have me crazy about you, boy, only if I could somehow make myself younger again. That way we could be together forever... Please, I want-"

The more he sucked, the more she desperitly wanted to spend the rest of her life with him, it was clear that she wanted him, and he wanted her, once he was done sucking her neck, he smiled at the huge hikey that was there, she ended up doing the same to his, however this time, he said as she sucked, "I'll ask one of my friends, I could make it look like I'm doing it for someone, but really, you might get your wish, my dark flower. Then, we could spend our lives together, forever, my dark flower.""

She only sucked harder, claiming her approval to his request, which soon had her giving him two hickeys, once done, she kissed him, both moaning into each others mouths, however, the more they kissed, the more she went back to thinking about her plan, she only broke the kiss, and said, panting, "Only at night, will you come to me, meet me at Honydukes, from there, we could go to either Malfoy, Black, or Lestrange Manor, and then we could just spend a night there. How about that?"

He said as he leaned in, "Light wizard by day, dark wizard by night, is that was you're saying? Because if you are, then you might want to set the room up, because by the end of the day, I would love just fucking you over and over again, would you like that, my dark flower? Would you like for me to fuck you over and over again?"

She said, "Yes, I'd like that. I want you to fuck me over and over again."

He smirked, and whispered, "The next night that I see you, my dark flower, I want you to be begging over and over, do you think that you can do that, my dark flower?"

All she could say was, "Yes-"

He whispered, "Call me 'Harry', however, only in public, we must keep up our acts."

She said, "Alright, Harry."

He whispered as he nipped her ear, making her moan, "You must get going, my dark flower. I'm sure that there are others who want to know where you had gone off too, hum?"

She got up, got dressed, however, he only kissed her fiercely, it was one that made her pull him closer, placing one hand hard on his cock, making him groan, while the other pinches his behind, but he only begins to go up her dress, into her underware, and have fun with her wet spot, only to have her moaning, craving, and groaning as he fucked her with his hands, he only smirked, watching her completely fall apart with just his hands and mouth.

The moment she came, she watched as he licked off two fingers, he then had her licking off the last one, making her taste herself, by the time he was done, he had her lips again, only to have her lick two of her own fingers, and she had him sucking on one of her fingers, repaying him in the same fashion.

Once they were done, she made her way outside, after a look at him, she walked down the street, and was gone before anyone could see her.

At least that's what she thought...

All but one...


	3. Three

**Hi there everyone:**

 **Hope you all enjoy.**

* * *

 **My Dark Flower:**

 **Three**

Harry soon found himself at Grimmauld Place, sitting in between Ron and Hermione, everyone thought that he had a somewhat good summer, all of the others didn't know about his growning obsession with the darkest witch of all time; night after night, ever since the last time that they had seen each other; he would torture himself while in bed, obsessed with the feeling of his hands on himself, imaging that she was the one who had her fingers playing with him, that was what he wanted, he soon found himself lusting over her, especially those lips of hers.

However, out of no where, an owl came in, dropping a letter in front of him as it flew around the table, and out the kitchen, everyone looked at him, and Ron asked, "Harry, mate, who is it from?"

Harry said while looking at the handwriting on the front, "I'm not sure, Ron. I wonder who wrote to me..."

Molly asked, "Have you been writing to someone over the summer, Harry?"

He said, "I'm not sure, but I don't know anyone other than you all... I doubt that the other side would want anything to do with me, besides wanting to kill me."

Hermione said, "Well, Harry, what does it say?"

Sirius said, "Hermione, that's his letter."

Ron said, "But, Harry, we want to know who you've been writing too. Please, mate?"

Molly said, "Ron, that's none of your business, now hush and leave Harry alone! As for the rest of you, finish your dinner, and get straight to bed!"

Harry only looked at the front of the letter, that's when he saw it, the name of who it really was from:

To; Harry

From; Stella

He frowned at the name, but he didn't have enough time to wonder who was this Stella person, when Ginny said, "Harry, what does it say?"

Harry only said, "I'll tell you all later, alright? I just want to read what it says first, then I'll tell you..."

However, as he headed to his room, or rather, just wondering around, he wasn't looking where his feet were taking him, but he found himself in another part of the house, or rather, in another room; where he saw dark objects, Slytherin colors and things that of either Slytherin or of dark magic, which he didn't at all mind so much, as he was looking around, wondering about the room, he heard someone snarl from behind him, "What are you doing in _**my**_ room, Potter?"

It was almost like she knew where he was at, dam that blood witch, he felt himself already hard at the sight of being in her room, let alone, having her there with him, in her room of all place, that's when he turned around to face her, one hand already in his pants, she only watched as he tortured himself right in front of her, however, by the time he was done, he found that he was already out of his pants, his hard cock in full view for her to see.

All she could do was watch as he started to fuck himself even harder, soft moans escaped his lips, almost like he was calling out to her, she couldn't stand to watch him anymore, a few moments later, he opened his eyes to see her, stripped of all clothes, fucking herself right in front of him, he watched as she too started moaning, unable to stop himself, he went back to torturing himself, both of them staring at each other, both were caught up in a world were only they existed, no one else.

Both couldn't handle it, it was too much for either of them, they both found themselves on her bed, before either of them knew what was happening, it was just the two of them, but as they both got to the climax, he stopped, and he said, his voice raspy, "Let's continue this next time, my dear."

Before he could even move, he found himself under her, his hands above him, and one of her hands wrapped around his cock, he forced himself to not give into her tempting antics, but she only hissed, her dark eyes filled with lust, "You don't want to finish me off?"

He snarled, "You bloody witch, the others will be wondering where I'm at..."

She smirked, and she whispered as she went lower, kissing him as she went, "I don't hear them searching for you... They don't even know that I'm here, torturing you, in my own way."

He tried to not give in, as he felt her on his cock, sucking the life out of him, he only snapped, forcing himself to not give in, "Dam you bloody woman, they'll notice something, they'll want to know, I'm sure of it..."

She only sucked, one of her hands, she realized, was in his mouth, while the other was behind him, at least he was currently busy at the moment, however, before he did come, soon he was the one on top, one of his hands was in her mouth, he still had hers, while the other soon found its way in and up her wet spot, making her moan around all of his fingers, the moment she did come, he then had her suck on those fingers, but then he said, "I don't know about you, my dark flower, but I'm not ready to come just yet."

She sneered, "Why you little-"

"HARRY!"

Harry knew that was his cue to leave, however, once dressed, cleaned up, and looking like nothing happened, he only sucked on her wet spot, causing her to moan even more, the moment she did come, he kissed her, making sure that she had every last drop.

He only smirked at her naked form in front of him, she only glared at him, wondering if it was alright to either attack him again, or to just let him go, unlike the other times, he simply left her in her room, anger and lust on her face, and she shrieked, loud enough for him to hear her right outside her room, "POTTER!"

He silently fled the hall, knowing that everyone was either in bed, or asleep, however, that didn't stop the giggles that escaped his lips as he simply smiled to himself.

Glad to at least have spent a few hours with his dark flower.

As the new year came near, Harry kept sneaking out at night, returned back to her room, where they both spent hours lusting for each other, but then also making sure that he was back in his room before anyone dared wake up the next morning, during the day, however, he hated himself, he knew that they were on opposites sides of the war, but then again, he loved how she wanted to spend her life with him, even if it meant that she'd have to go back in time, one way or another, she wanted to spend the rest of her life with him.

The more he spent time with the dark witch, the more he, himself, begun to slip down the path of darkness, his thoughts shifted from light to dark, she begun teaching him more darker spells, training him, and without no one, not even her Master or his friends, knowing about it.

As for the rest of the family, they knew nothing about what Harry was doing, they knew nothing about him becoming dark, nor did they know that the house had a certain mad witch who was not only training him, but who was also the witch who wanted him all to herself, they didn't think that they could handle it if he were to suddenly go down that path.

Or so they thought, but unknown to them or the outside world, Harry Potter would not only just go down the road onto Darkness, but he would make sure to have everyone, including Dumbledore, regret making him their hero.

For Harry Potter was to become the next Dark Lord.


	4. Four

**Hi there everyone:**

 **Hope you all enjoy.**

* * *

 **Reign of Insanity:**

 **Four**

Harry found himself, once again, pounding hard into Bellatrix, who howled loudly, they both were at Lestrange Manor, in her separate rooms; they both made sure that they wouldn't get caught via wands or sounds, Bellatrix had been teaching him more and more, so much more, that he had taken a liking in killing Muggles, she made sure that to have him, and him alone.

Bellatrix placed a powerful lusting, love, and other important charms on him in order to have him hers, however, the more he stayed with her, the more he found himself slowly slipping into her level of insanity, she was now determined to make him kill everyone who had make him into a hero, which he found quite upsetting at times when he thought about it.

Harry knew that he was slipping down into her level of insanity, but he couldn't find the courage to get himself out of her crazed charm; he still was keeping up appearances, making sure that when the time's right, then he would be free from their 'perfect' world, however, the more he pounded into her, the more his 'good' side begun to shift slightly, it was as if he was bound to become the next Dark Lord or rather, Master of Death, with or without his friends beside him, who didn't know a signal thing about his love for the Darkness that had a strong hold on him.

The moment she did come, shouting his name, he could only speed up, his nails sinking into her pale skin, however, he was under her, she couldn't think straight, her mind was deep within the haze, that she only sucked the life out of him, while she sucked, one of her hands ramming itself hard in his behind, causing him to howl, crying out her name, she could only smirk, glad that he was still crying out to her, however, the more she sucked, the more he found himself in tangled within her chuckles of mad lust and love.

It soon became way too much for him, he began screaming out his release, but at the same time, he also felt a few snaps, he didn't realize that Bellatrix was kissing him madly, all he could do was tangle himself within her, soaking her up, claining her in every way he can, by the time they were done, Bellatrix came again and again, they both couldn't stop, it soon turned into an ongoing love affair, they both found themselves in equal insanity, Harry's thoughts and feelings suddenly turned darker and darker as he spent time with his dark flower, who only had time for another round of hotness sex, when suddenly Harry started cackleing, lost with the dark world of insanity.

Bellatrix couldn't have dreamed of a more happy time, as she watched Harry, who only cracked, unable to be set right again, she then realized that he'd just lost his sanity, claiming her own dark world of insanity, she only encouraged him on, she couldn't help but smile at her beloved, who's eyes had became much more darker, colder, and they seemed to only get more crazier as the night went on, and who was looking at her, madness and lust on his features.

Bellatrix couldn't help but say, "Perfect..."

Harry looked at her, and he whispered as he gave her another hickey, "My beautiful dark flower, I want you..."

Bellatrix moaned, and she said, her voice filling with undying lust as Harry sucked on her neck, "Make me yours... I want you to be mine, all mine..."

As the night went on, they both refused to let anyone know, it was a secret that only both of them knew about, and if word got out, then Harry wouldn't want to leave her, he couldn't have that, he'll make sure that she's his, however, unknown to Bellatrix, Harry had already been planning ways on how to make her his, he began to create his own reign of terrier, rape, and cruelty.

He was planning to have complete control over Hogwats, the Ministry, and then Brittan.

But, before he had left that night, he asked her, "Care to help me with something?"

She said, "That depends..."

He cracked an evil smirk, and said, "Let's have a Mark made for our reign of Insanity."

She whispered in his ear, her hands in his pants, stroking his hard cock, "Reign of Insanity, I like the sound of that... I shell have to speak with the Dark Lord about this new purpose that has suddenly popped into your head."

He said, his hands up her dress, playing with the edges of her underware, "I want control over everything, we will have Muggles, Muggle-borns, and Half-bloods who will become slaves, the Good side shell become our servants as well as our properties, and we'll have Death Eaters, Pure-bloods, and the Dark side their masters and what not. As for you and me, we'll be having all of my friends knelling at our feet, they will obey every command that we give them, we'll have them killing their loved ones while we watch as their 'perfect' life is turned upside down. How do you like that, my dark flower?"

Bellatrix moaned, she loved that idea so much that it made her come hard onto Harry's hand, the though of having the Dark side in control of both the Wizarding world and Muggle world, she could only say, her voice in waves of lust and pleasure that he was giving her, "That sounds fucking great, then we can have complete control over all of Britain, and no one will stand in our way, we'll have Muggle, Muggle-borns, Half-bloods forced onto the Dark side, Hogwarts will have only children of Death Eaters in it, every Muggle, Muggle-born, or Half-blood who dares try and turn against us, shell be punished greatly, Pure-bloods will become dark, Good shell become dark, and no one, not even the Headmaster, will stand in our way. The Wizarding world shell be pure once more... Faster, Harry, faster!"

Harry said while pumping his fingers in and out, going faster, "The Wizarding world shell always be pure, my dark flower... Gods, Bellatrix... You're just so fucking wet..."

She moaned out loud, "I'm only wet for you, Harry... Gods, Harry, please just keep it right there!"

It was the most darkest idea ever, as they both fucked each other one last time, Harry couldn't even think of a good way to make her happy, even if it meant that he'd have to have Hermione brew up an ageing potion, he was determined to have his dark flower with him.

For the rest of his life.

(-)

Harry stood in the room that he shared with Ron, he suddenly had a bright idea in his head, it had only been a week since he went totally insane, he smirked darkly at himself, he pulled out his wand, making sure that his magic wouldn't be traced, and so he whispered as he pointed his wand at Ron, who was asleep, unaware of what his best friend was going to say, "Ron, I can't wait to tell you of my brilant plan, a plan that you and everyone else, shell know of soon... And you and Hermione will be the first ones to see it. Up close and personal."

He only slept soundly that night, thinking of what the Mark should be.

(-)

When Ron woke up the next day, he found that Harry was awake, and he said, brightly, "Good morning Harry. Sleep well?"

Harry said, "Good, how about you?"

Ron said, "Good."

Just then Hermione knocked on the door, and she said while poking her head inside, "Boys, good you're awake, I have to show and tell you something. Meet me in the living room downstairs."

Both boys said in unison, "Alright, 'Mione."

After getting dressed, they both headed downstairs, while on the way down, Ron asked him, "What do you think she saw, Harry?"

Harry said, "I don't know..."

Once they had made it to the living room, Harry said, "What is it, 'Mione?"

Hermione was showing them some sort of Mark, it had what looked like a snake wrapped around a wand, the tip of the wand was were the head of the snake was, at the bottom, there was only four words in Latin, and she said, "I found out what it means, but I'm not sure if you're going to like it, _Let the reign of insanity begin_."

Ron said, "Bloody hell, who would create that sort of Mark in the first place?"

Harry said, "Can I see that? I want to look at it for a few."

Once he had the parchment, he looked at the Mark closely, that's when he saw the translation at the bottom, after quietly and quickly muttering the words to himself, he saw the Mark twitch slightly, he tapped his wand at it, that's when he felt his wand heat up, and saw the words _Reign of Insanity_ at the top of the parchment.

He cracked a smirk, though not a very friendly one indeed, he traced his wand over the Mark, once done, his eyes gleaming with a different type of fire that only he knew, he felt powerful dark magic coming from the Mark, as the magic began to set in his magical core, however, he soon gave the parchment back to Hermione, who said, "And here's the Prophet."

He quickly got the Prophet, however, he saw something strangely comforting about the front page, while Ron and Hermione both looked horrified at what was on the front, in black and white, up high in the sky, there was the mark on the parchment, it circled a small Muggle town, causing all the Muggles to go outside, check it out, but soon the Mark circled all of the Muggles, and they all disappeared, without a trace of who had casted the strange Mark up in the sky, or why the Muggles had disappeared.

Ron cried, "What kind of Mark is that!?"

Harry said, "Ron, I don't know... Whatever this is, it might be a bad thing."

Hermione said, "But Harry, do you know if this Mark is even connected to You-Know-Who? What if it was something that he had secretly made himself? Whoever casted the strange Mark, must have know all along about it."

Harry was about to say something, when Molly said, "Harry, you have mail!"

When Harry got his mail, he was surprised to find only a sheet of parchment, however, when he read the parchment, a sicking, evil smile began to form on his lips, making it seen like he was happy about something, or so that's what everyone had thought, and so he read:

 _ **The Insanity Mark:**_

 _ **Purpus: One who casts this Mark on any or other places, the people there will be transported to the Potter home.**_

 _ **Spell Used to Activate: Cruciatus Curse (much more darker)**_

 _ **Color when spell is casted: Transparent (hard to see when casted)**_

 _ **Mark color when inactive: Blends in with the skin color**_

 _ **Mark color when active: Black**_

 _ **Founder: Lord Potter and Lady Black**_

 _ **Status: Pure-bloods (Dark Arts)**_

 _ **Family houses: Potter Manor**_

 _ **Other places: Grimmauld Place, Noble and Ancient house of Black, Lestrange Manor**_

 _ **Warnings: ANY PERSON/PERSONS WHO ARE AFFECTED BY THIS CURSE/MARK, WILL NOT RETURN TO THEIR FAMIILIES!**_

Once done reading the letter, Harry quickly stored the parchment in his pocket, and processed to think of ways on how to get his friends to his side.

Without being tracked from anyone.

(-)

Bellatrix was thinking of a way to have Harry all to herself, even though he was now insane like her, it still wasn't enough for her, she wanted and need total control over him, she'd already had him planning for control over all of the Wizarding world, no matter what, it still wasn't enough for her.

She wanted and needed to control, claim, and own him.

That's when it hit her, why hadn't she thought of it in the first place, she cackled evilly, loving the idea that had formed into her crazed mind, she knew just the spell to have Harry Potter all to herself, and she would never let him go.

However, she soon realized that if she could somehow switch back the hands of time, a time where she was just Bellatrix Black, but then she just shut that idea down as quickly as it came, resulting to the spell that would make Harry hers to own, claim, control.

Even if it meant that she'd have to take away all of his rights.

She would soon have him all to herself.

Without anyone know about it.


End file.
